I Am Nancy, Part II
by J. Watson
Summary: Nancy Thompson and Nancy Holbrook continue to fight for survival. Check out "I Am Nancy, Part III" for the conclusion.


Quentin jumped back in surprise as Nancy Holbrook woke up with Freddy Krueger on top of her.

Nancy instinctively pushed Freddy off of her, as she gasped for air. She looked around to see if the other three people were still near her. Relief overtook her, as Nancy realized that she prevented Freddy from harming the other people in her dream.

Her eyes darted wildly around the room. The darkness prevented her from truly seeing Quentin.

"Quentin, get him!" yelled Nancy.

Nancy could see Quentin struggling in the dark with Freddy. The poor boy was overtaken by Freddy, and hurled against the wall. His body crashed against a mirror.

"Die!" screamed Nancy as she tried to stab Freddy with the syringe. Freddy flipped her to the ground hard. Nancy struggled against the pain.

"Nice try, Nancy," said Freddy.

Nancy rebounded, and blocked Freddy with a book as he tried to stab her. She fell back again with the stab's force. This time, she landed on the bed.

"You couldn't defeat me in the dream with those other people around. Bringing me into the real world isn't going to do it either."

"By the way…who was the lady in the sweater?" asked Krueger. "She could teach that boy a thing or two." Krueger motioned behind him at Quentin.

* * *

In the dream world, Nancy Thompson, Kincaid, and Kristen proceeded down a twisted staircase toward the heart of Freddy's lair.

"If Krueger is holding the girl, maybe there's hope that the others are alive," said Nancy Thompson, as she walked in front of Kincaid and Kristen. She had insisted on taking the lead.

"I'm real confused, Nancy," said Kincaid to Nancy and Kristen. "What did that girl mean about the molestation thing?"

"I don't know, Kincaid," said Nancy Thompson, "Of what I heard about Krueger, he was the killing type, not the fondling kind."

"Do you think there's something we don't know about him, then?" asked Kristen.

"It seems like it, Kristen," said Nancy. "There's something that I don't understand, though."

"What's that?" asked Kincaid.

"When she jumped on Freddy's back, they disappeared," said Nancy Thompson.

"You don't think they just disappeared?" asked Kincaid.

"They vanished in thin air. It's just…it's almost as if she woke up," said Nancy.

"I don't understand," said Kristen. "We're all interlinked because of me. She couldn't have woken up."

"True…come to think of it…did you both see that boy standing over her?" asked Nancy Thompson, "He was telling her to wake up…like she was asleep."

"I must've missed that," said Kincaid, "I must've been too distracted."

"It would have been real noticeable. The room even shifted for a moment," said Nancy.

Kincaid shook his head. Nancy looked over her shoulder at Kristen.

"Kristen, did you see it?"

"No, I didn't see anything at all," said Kristen.

"Unless…okay hear me out guys," said Kincaid.

"We're all ears," replied Kristen.

"So Kristen can pull us into her dreams. Plus, she's got those fancy gymnastic moves. I can lift a ton. Those are our dream powers. What if you found yours, Nancy?" asked Kincaid.

"What would my power be, Kincaid?" asked Nancy.

"What if you can bend reality?" asked Kincaid.

"But…how could that be?" asked Nancy. "We all know Krueger from our past."

"Yeah, but we all don't know the girl. She has the same name as you, Nancy. She's the same age when you were first attacked by Freddy. What if it's happening in another time and place?" asked Kincaid.

Nancy turned Kincaid's words in her head. If she was the only person that saw the room shift from one place to another, perhaps Kincaid had the right theory.

"There's only one way to find out," said Nancy, "When we confront Krueger, we'll know for sure. I see a door up ahead."

The three of them stood before the door apprehensively.

"We have to be alert," said Nancy, "Krueger might attack the moment we open that door."

Nancy opened the door slowly, as Kincaid and Kristen steeled them selves for the worst. They moved through the entrance, and stood on a shaky catwalk. Nancy looked over the ledge and saw Joey suspended over a pit by what looked like tongues. If they used stealth, perhaps they could get to him before…

"Joey!" screamed Kristen.

_Why did you do that, Kristen_ thought Nancy Thompson. But perhaps there was still a chance. If so, they had to act fast before…

Knives were being scraped along the pipes. Nancy knew that their chances for stealth were lost. Krueger emerged from the shadows, carrying a baby doll. Nancy was disgusted at the sight, since it reminded her of what the other Nancy had told her.

"Oh Joey…look…all the piggies have come home now," said Krueger.

Nancy Thompson couldn't hide her disgust any longer. "Let _them_ go Krueger."

Krueger laughed at Nancy's words. "There's only one now, Nancy. And your wish is my command."

"No!" screamed Nancy Thompson. In less than a second, her hope eroded for Taryn, Will and the other Nancy. But at least she could still save Joey. Nancy jumped on a steel pipe leading to where Joey was suspended. She could see the first tongue releasing his right arm. The pipe shook underneath her, and Nancy felt helpless. But Kincaid steadied the pipe for her to continue running down its length. Just as the last tongue was releasing Joey, Nancy dove to grab his hand. She caught Joey's hand in time, but his weight was pulling her down with him.

Kristen followed down the pipe after Nancy. Krueger was getting ready to strike Nancy. _The coward_, thought Kristen, as she hurled herself into a somersault towards him. Kristen landed on her back, but the kick connected since Krueger lay on the ground. He flipped himself back to his feet. Kristen couldn't let him get to Nancy and Joey. She somersaulted over him as a distraction.

Nancy Thompson felt herself falling towards the pit. She could've let Joey go, but there was no way she was going to let him die. But then, Nancy didn't know if Kincaid and Kristen could defeat Krueger alone. She didn't even know if Neil and her father were successful in the waking world. Luckily, Kincaid grabbed her and Joey—so Nancy didn't have to make a choice.

As she pulled Joey to safety, Krueger struck Kristen with the back of his gloved hand.

For a moment, the room shifted again. Nancy Thompson could see flashes of a dilapidated church.

"Welcome to wonderland, Alice," Krueger said—as a redheaded girl somersaulted towards him. Nancy could see the girl's kick connect with Krueger's face. She could feel the girl's thirst for revenge.

The room shifted again, and Nancy could see the girl they had helped earlier—the other Nancy.

Freddy was hovering over her on what looked like a bed.

The other Nancy was screaming for the boy named Quentin.

"While we wait for that adrenaline to wear off, let's continue our game," said Freddy. He leaned down towards Nancy Holbrook. One of his claws fiddled with her blouse's top button.

The girl was screaming in fear, too frozen to move her body.

"Oh, that is music to my ears. Forget about, Quentin, little Nancy. I'm your boyfriend now," said Freddy.

His words sent shivers up Nancy Thompson's spine. She remembered that was what Krueger told her before he killed Glen. Nancy Thompson reached out her hand towards the other Nancy.

The room stopped shifting, and Nancy Thompson could see Kincaid strike Krueger with a metal pipe. Nancy Thompson regained her senses, and checked again to see if Joey was still by her side. He was cowering against a pipe, massaging his wrists.

Krueger seized Kincaid by the throat and was lifting him up. Nancy grabbed a metal rod on the ground, and stabbed Krueger in the stomach with it. The pain registered on Krueger's face. He looked down at the rod sticking out from his stomach. Nancy was looking around for something else to strike Krueger with, when he began laughing. He started pulling the rod out of his body.

"Nancy," muttered Kristen, as she backed away.

"What's going on?" said Nancy out loud. She thought of the visions she just had—of the other Nancy and the mysterious girl named 'Alice.' Was Krueger at all of those places at once? "He can't be this strong."

Krueger licked the blood off of the rod.

"Yes," Krueger said, as he hurled the rod away from him. It made a clanging sound against the wall.

"The souls of the children," said Krueger, as he pulled his sweater from his chest. His stomach and chest consisted of faces twisted within burnt flesh. "Give me strength."

Nancy recoiled at the sight. Even though he said children, she wondered if Tina, Rod and Glen were among those souls. Worst yet, was her mother among them as well?

Freddy Krueger twitched. He closed his eyes as if in deep concentration. Nancy Thompson knew what he was going to do. She tried to keep him fixed within the dream world. But her efforts were in vain. Who was on the other side that was falling asleep? Was it Neil?

Kincaid fell to the ground. Nancy was too late. Freddy had vanished into somebody else's consciousness. Where did that leave the rest of them?

* * *

Quentin stabbed Freddy Krueger in the leg with a glass shard. Krueger howled, striking Quentin reflexively.

"Why don't you just fucking die?" demanded Freddy. He was going to jump off of Nancy when he felt her breath become still underneath his grip. She was lying unconscious.

"Well, look at this. Thank you, little Nancy."

Freddy became a mist, and entered into Nancy's mind.

"No!" screamed Quentin. He was too late.


End file.
